Regrets and Apologies
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Set after Chapters and Choices. how do Austin and Ally survive in their new relationship as they attempt to live an ordinary life - not easy when one of them happens to be a certain overnight sensation! sorry the summary isn't that good - and Auslly story with a little Trez mixed in
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Set after Chapters and Choices**

**Ally's POV**

Kira hung around Austin's neck, nuzzling into his neck. What was going on? He had just kissed me, and then Kira said that she would be his girlfriend. Austin has that cute confused look on his face. I see Trish and Dez out of the corner of my eye, their mouths still wide open. I can feel tears forming, but I don't want Austin to see me cry, so I run. I run for what feels like hours before I got to Sonic Boom. I head straight upstairs to the practice room. I look around to see the piano where we wrote our first song, where our hands touched for the first time. I see the picnic blanket, where we had our 'first date' (we were actually just planning a date for Austin and Kira). Austin and Kira were everywhere. I sat down at the piano and played a few notes. I heard the door open behind, but I didn't bother to look round to see who it was. It would either be Austin, trying to explain himself or apologizing, or it would be Trish and Dez seeing if I was OK. I didn't really want to talk to anyone so I just carried on playing the same notes over and over again.

"I know you're mad, but please just hear me out..."

Austin, of course it would be him, he never wants to hurt anyone. I stopped playing to listen to him, but I didn't look at him.

"Look, I know you're upset, I just want to let you know that I broke up with Kira! Well, it's more like she broke up with me after I told her that I kissed you and I wanted to be with you. I don't think we are going to be seeing her again anytime soon,"

I laughed a little; I love how he can always make me laugh, even when I'm mad at him! I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and he hugged back.

I heard the door open, but I didn't move, but when there was a bright flash of a camera light, I looked up to Austin confused, we both turned around to see who took the picture. Only to see our worst nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"Hey..." came and annoyingly familiar voice, more blinding pictures were taken as we turned around to see Megan Sims beaming at us. "So... this is like totz amaze!" More pictures.

I looked up to Austin and he looked back at me, neither of us was really sure what this was. I searched his eyes for any sign panic. He just smiled at me, giving a nervous laugh. "Megan... I... We... it's not what you think..." I stammer but she cut me off.

"I saw you two kiss, I even got a pic, see!" she showed me and Austin her camera, with pictures of us at the jungle cafe.

"Text me the dets!" and with that she was gone.

**The next day**

Me and Austin were in the practice room. We had resumed our partnership (before the whole 'liking each other thing') as normal, and we were working on a new song. We had such fun, laughing and joking the way we did when we wrote our first song. We finished the 1st verse and the chorus so we decided to take a break. I grabbed my book and we headed downstairs to Sonic Boom.

Trish and Dez walked in a few moments later, arguing as usual. Me and Austin had moved over to the piano in the store and played a tune whilst Austin swayed next to me. They came over and stood by the piano.

"Hey Ally. Hey Austin," my best friends said, but I had a feeling there was something she wanted to talk about. "So, what's going on with you two?" I was right.

"Nothing," Austin and I answered simultaneously, and then laughed at each other.

"Well, that's not what Cheetah Beat says!"

"What?" we both shouted. I took the magazine from Dez, he started to protest, but shut up when I glared at him. I looked at the front page; there was a big picture of me and Austin kissing at The Jungle Cafe. I quickly flipped through the magazine to find the whole article.

"_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson together? These pictures were taken last night by field reporter Megan Sims. She spoke to them after the concert and they confirmed that they were together..."_

I couldn't read anymore.

"That's not what happened!" Austin cried.

Just at that moment, a hundred reporters and paparazzi came bursting through the doors of Sonic Boom. They fired lots of questions at us. Lights flashed and microphones were waved infront of our faces. Austin grabbed hand and we ran up to the practice room, locking the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I started to pace the floor of the practice room, while Austen just stood against the door. How can he be so calm about this? I resulted to playing a tune on the piano. Austin came to sit next to me; I started playing _You Can Come to Me_, and he started to hum along. We heard a few murmurs from the other side of the door, so I guess the reporters are still there.

"I want pancakes!" Austin cried after a few hours. "I'm hungry"

"I know, I am too, but the reporters may still be there! Why would Megan say that anyway?"

"Is it really that bad?" he asked, slightly hurt. I looked to him, he started to pout slightly but we both ended up laughing.

I walked over to him smiling, placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, as long as I can get you away from your pancakes!" I laughed

"Ally, I love you way more than pancakes!" Austin shouted, if the reporters were still out there, they would have defiantly heard it.

He drew me in close and we stood there hugging before a knocking came from the door

"This is it," I whispered in his ear. He loosened his grip on me, but still didn't let go of me completely. I took his hand from around my waist and headed towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

We walked out of the practice room hand-in-hand. For know the reporters had gone, or at least we thought they had...

We came down the stairs and looked around. I turned to him and smiled. "They've gone!" I cried happily, "We did it!" I threw my arms around him and laughed gently into his ear. They weren't gone, just hiding under the balcony, acting as customers and even behind bushes. I had to give it to them; they were extremely good at their job! So again, the blinding flashes and the red dots of the camera appeared, only this time we didn't run away.

I stood still, breathing heavily. It took all my strength not to chew my hair. Austin squeezed my hand, reassuring me that everything was OK as long as I was with him. A million questions were fired at me, I didn't answer any, I didn't have time to. Austin just ignored them and pulled me through the crowd and ran towards the mall.

Eventually we got to Mini's, the reporters had given up a while back, Trish and Dez were already there. We sat down at their table, and relaxed.

"You did it Ally, you managed your first paparazzi, and without chewing your hair! I'm so proud of you!" Austin said as he leant over to kiss my cheek. I could see the surprise in Trish's face, but Dez wasn't so surprised. Hmm, he must be in one of his 'intellectual' moods today, he just smiled, like he knew it was gonna happen all along. I felt my cheeks turn a faint shade of pink

"But they will be back..." I said in fake dismay, I was just relieved that they were gone for now. Austin just laughed at me before heading to the counter to order, dragging Dez with him, which left just me and Trish. I looked at my menu, even though they had already gone to order, I felt Trish glare at me, waiting for me to look up and answer her questions. We sat there for ages, only the return of Dez made me look up (Austin was still at the counter).

"So you will look up for him but not for me?!" Trish exclaimed.

"I knew what you were going to say..." Trish just shook her head at me before returning to her Cheetah Beat magazine. It was the copy form this morning, but it didn't bother so much now. Austin came over with a tray of food for us and sat down, just in time for the reporters to come back. All four of us ran back to Sonic Boom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

I was up in the practice room with Trish, Dez and Austin. The reporters were still downstairs in the store.

"This is getting ridiculous!" I exclaimed, "Look at Dez!" I pointed to Dez who was rocking back and forth in a corner, I wasn't sure if it was because of the reporters chasing us or just because it Dez, but I didn't particularly want to spend hours locked in a room with him like that. I walked over to Austin who was just laughing at Dez. I would have thought he would have done something, as it his best friend!

"We need to do something!" I finally yell after pacing around the room for a while, sitting down in every possible corner and playing a few keys on the piano.

"You guys just need to tell them that you're dating! Then they will leave you alone, they're just looking for a story! Then we won't have to keep running, my feet hurt!" Trish said from behind me, she was sat on one of the chairs, her feet up on the other with her eyes closed. I looked to Austin, only to him smiling sheepishly at me.

"Maybe..." he said. My confusion must have shown on my face because he took my hands and drew a deep breath. "What do you think? Will you be my girlfriend?" I gave him a big smile a hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. He's so cute when he is confused!

"Of course it is!" I said giggling, he laughed with me and then we hugged again.

"Awwww," I heard Trish and Dez exclaim before they resumed their usual 'Don't talk at the same time as me!' routine.

"I guess this is it then!" I say as I pull Austin towards the door by his hand, but he just pulled me back.

"I don't wanna!" he said like he was a 4 year old. I gave him a rueful smile before saying: "I'll get you pancakes!" this immediately got his attention and he marched me towards the door before flinging it open. Lots of lights flashed in my face. He made his way through the crown towards the counter and climbing on top of it.

"Okay, now listen up!" he shouted, "Yes Ally and I are dating, and yes we did kiss at The Jungle Cafe! Now please go away!" with that, he hopped down off the table and pulled me close to his side.

Thousands of pictures were taken of us, but eventually the crowd of reporters got thinner and thinner until there was only one left. Megan. I didn't catch most of what she said before she ran out screaming, hopefully with joy.

"How about we head to Mini's and finish our lunch?" Trish said from the top of the stairs. Dez immediately ran out of the door, well it was more like skipping, Trish just shook her head before following him out, leaving just me and Austin.

"I forgot my songbook, meet you there..." I said heading towards the stairs. Austin grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm glad that's over with!" he said quietly. I looked up and smiled. Finally it was just me and Austin...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Ally" cried Trish, walking through the doors of Sonic Boom dressed in what I can only assume is her new work outfit.

"Let me guess, you started your 5 minute break 2 hours ago?" I asked sarcastically.

"How did you guess?" Trish smiled, before we both laughed.

Austin and Dez appeared in the door "Hey, what are guys laughing about,"

We turned around to see the boys walking into the store. , walked over to Austin and gave him a big hug. "Hey there," I say before kissing him lightly.

"Come on, we have a new song to write," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs to the practice room.

"But, I don't wanna!" he whined like he was a little kid.

"I'll get you pancakes..." I say, pulling him closer to the stairs.

"Oh pancakes!" now I had his attention, "What are we waiting for, let's get writing this song!" he let go of my hand and ran up the stairs into our practice room. I say goodbye to Trish and Dez before following him up.

We sat at the piano, trying to come up some lyrics for the second verse; well it was more me coming up with the lyrics since I had lost Austin's attention a long time ago – he doesn't have a very big attention span. My mum had come in and sat on one the chairs, listening to us work. She smiled and swayed, and offered the occasional piece of advice (she wasn't musical like me and my dad but what she said was mostly alright). She was happy that I and Austin were together, she was one of those soft romantic types – I get that from her – so when Austin sang 'I Think about You' she instantly liked him. It was a nice afternoon, that was until my dad came into the room.

"ALLY DAWSON!" my dad barged into the room holding a copy of Cheetah Beat in his hands.

"Dad, I'm trying to write a song with Austin, what's wrong?" but as soon as I noticed the magazine I kinda guessed what he was about to say.

"Would you like to explain this to me!" he shouted pointing to the cover. I looked over to Austin and my mum, both had a shocked and confused expression on their faces, no help there then, then looked back to my dad.

"I...We... I don't understand... What have I done?" I stammered not really sure why he was mad.

"You're dating HIM!" he screamed at me, giving Austin an evil glare.

"Hey!" Austin cried in protested, but quickly backed into a corner, and I can't say I blame him – my dad is acting particularly scary at the minute.

"Lester, come with me," my mum said sternly, pulling out the door. After that I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, I just sat at the piano with Austin. Quite a while passed before the door reopened, my dad, red in the face, came over to me and Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

Austin stood up and quickly backed away from, holding his hands up as if he was surrendering. I walked over to meet my dad.

"Dad, what's wrong," I asked cautiously

He drew a deep breath and walked towards me. He raised his hand (with the magazine) pausing for a moment before glaring at Austin then looking to my mum. He slowly lowered his hand, "I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier," he said quickly before storming out of the room, throwing the magazine on the floor as he went, leaving me, Austin and my mum in silence. I relaxed a little, for a moment then i thought he was actually going to hit Austin then, or even me!

I have to admit, I was really surprised at how well he was taking all of this, okay, so maybe he wasn't taking that well and I knew the apology was my mum's doing but it was nice he made the effort. Why it was such a big deal to him still remained a mystery to me, I have had boyfriends/crushes before. Austin cautiously walked over to me, still keeping an eye on the door.

"That was odd," he mumbled. I put my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was," I muttered quietly.

_This should be interesting XX _

I texted Austin on my way to school. I wasn't too sure how people would react to me and Austin getting together, I hoped it would just be the same, but after what happened to my dad, I wasn't sure.

_Most people already thought that we were dating, so it shouldn't be that hard :P XX_

He replied after a few minutes. I desperately hoped he was right. With the reporters tracking us I wanted school to be normal, but I knew that wasn't going to happen – not while we were on the cover of every gossip magazine. Gosh! I don't know how Austin has coped with this everyday for the past year, it's been 2 days and I'm already on the verge of a mental breakdown!

Once I got to school I headed towards my locker, where I saw Trish and Dez. I was surprised to see them not arguing, but sitting next to each other in complete silence (presumably waiting for either me or Austin to show up) which is a step in the right direction I suppose.

"Hey guys," I said walking over to them. They both looked at me and Trish gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God your here! I was forced to hang out with Dez! Where is Austin anyways, I have to talk to you two,"

"He'll be here in a few minutes, why do you need to talk to us?" I asked, now very confused at Trish's behaviour.

"Nothing, it can wait till Austin gets here," she said before resuming her place next to Dez and I went to my locker.

"Guess who?" came a sweet voice from behind me.

"let me see, is it... the awesome most fantastic person in the whole wide world?" i asked, teasing him slightly

"Why... yes it is!"

"Dez I thought you were hanging with Trish!" I joked.

"No it's me!" Austin said sadly, I think he was generally quite hurt that I didn't say him.

"I know it was you, I was just messing with you!" I laughed. It took him a moment to realise what I said.

"Psh! I knew that I was just messing with you to!" he said giving me and awkward laugh – which made me laugh harder.

"Okay guys enough of the lovey – dovey stuff I need to talk to you, both of you!" Trish said pulling me and Austin into an empty classroom, leaving Dez to do whatever it is Dez does

"What's up Trish?" I asked, getting impatient with her.

"Well..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

"Trish just tell us what it is," I asked

"Well, firstly, people will try to make up stories about you to break you up, so stick together – there is a lot of jealous girls out there – I like Dez, keep an eye out for the paparazzi, they're everywhere..."

"Hold on Trish, what was that?" I asked taking a hold of Austin's hand excitedly.

"Keep an eye out for paparazzi, I thought you would have guessed that one Ally," Trish said giving a nervous laugh.

"No, the part about you liking Dez..." Austin said happily.

"Shut it Blondie, this doesn't concern you!" Trish snapped. Austin looked slightly upset that Trish shouted at him, but honestly he should be used to her mood swings by now!

"You like Dez? As in you LIKE Dez?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Erm... Yeah, I guess I do!" she stammered before we both started screaming. I let go of Austin's hand and hugged Trish.

"What's all this screaming about?" asked Dez, walking into the classroom where the 3 of them stood. "There you guys are dude why did you leave me by myself? One minute you were there, I turned around and you had gone!"

"Sorry due but..." I quickly elbowed him in the ribs before he said anything stupid. He looked over to me to see both me and Trish glaring at him. "Sorry dude, let's get to class Ally." I turned around to say goodbye to Trish, but she caught my wrist and wouldn't let go. I finally yanked my arm free and walked to class with Austin. Leaving Dez and Trish in an uncomfortable silence.

At lunch Trish stormed over to me and Austin.

"That was not cool!" she whispered-shouted, but she didn't get another word in because Dez walked over to us and sat down opposite Austin. Trish glared at me before walking out of the canteen.

"What's up with her?" asked Dez, looking after her. "Anyways, I have something to talk to you about. Do you know where I can find mermaid food? I like Trish, and i have bought an ostrich!"

"Wait, Dez hold up, what did you say?" asked Austin leaning over the table

"About the mermaid or the ostrich?" Dez asked looking confused.

"No the part about Trish!"

"Oh that, yeah... erm is it too weird? I know for a fact she doesn't like me like that, she doesn't even like me as a friend!" Dez got up and headed towards the door. Austin stood up to go after him, but sat back down as Dez disappeared around the corner.

"Isn't this amazing! Our best friends like each other, this must of been how they felt when we told them we like each other!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're excited," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hey guys!" I that must be the most annoying voice in the history of ever! Both me an Austin looked to were the voice was coming from. There stood Tilly Thompson, the hater girl...


End file.
